Camp Belgravia: The Rich & Famous
by si ms. directress
Summary: Camp Belgravia, an exceptional sleepaway camp only for the rich and famous, will get it's well-deserved drama this 2013 when the PC's children coincidentally meets up. Will they clique? Or diss? Rated T for themes. Prologue out
1. Introduction

**Georgina Rivera – Hotz: **Is happy times ten to have an adorable crush who likes her back. But when her busy recently-divorced single parent mother ships her off to a prestigious camp for the summer, she meets this really hawt guy just waiting for the right person to take an interest in him. What if she finds herself falling… but no one catching her?

**Ciarda Diamante Ryan – Hotz: **Armed with the latest gloss, the sleek tight ponytail which tells she's a professional cheerleader, and a cloud of superior alpha-ness around her, Ciarda is ready to find her summer BFFs in the sleepaway camp she's going to attend. But what will happen when a fellow alpha – more gorgeous, more fun – gets roomed with her? Give me an "E" for Ehmagawd!

**Seline Block – Wrathmore: **A pure English girl by heart, Celine knows she can manipulate and mesmerize anyone with her gawd-given features, numerous talented abilities and her ah-dorable accent. When she gets shipped off with her twin brother by her their parents to attend a camp in another _country_, she realizes that you can't always be the _bell of the ball_.

**Brandon Block – Wrathmore: **An unsurprisingly handsome 15-year-old, this English boy is _notorious _for waltzing in any girl's heart in a sneaky surprise, and storming out after boredom comes and smacks him in the face. But when he meets a captivating angel, maybe… just maybe, a change is right in the corner.

**Macy Marvil: **Is done, done, and EHMAGAWD so _done, _with people kissing her True Religion Jeans – covered buttocks just because her mother's one of the most respected people in Hollywood, according to _Forbes._ Can Macy actually _stop _complaining about her fat thighs, move on, and maybe have summer fling in camp?

**Justin Gregory – Harrington: **Is currently having an affair with his girlfriend's best friend, while she's out of town. When he gets sent off to a boring fun-and-activities camp, will he rise up to his parents' expectations? And what will happen when he sees an old flame waltzing around?

* * *

Please review for the first chapter! :D


	2. The Hotties & The Bitch & The British

**Georgina Rivera – Hotz;**

_-I hope you die and go to hell, bitch of a mom." _

_Yours truly, Georgina _**Hotz**

Georgina signed her letter, folded the crisp gold sheet of paper into a neat square and slid it into her Prada bag. Her colorful stamps and expensive envelopes were packed away in her Louis', and according to the announcer – Harris, the cute eighteen-year-old volunteer – nobody was allowed to open their luggage until they reached the destination, Camp Belgravia.

To ordinary people, the Camp Belgravia bus would probably be an Instagram - worthy post, and a ten; maybe because it was the black velvet curtains that hung smoothly, the cinnamon-bun scent that felt like you were in a baker's oven: warm, fresh, and absolutely sweet, and the free bottle of sparkling water to each wealthy passenger.

But to Georgina, it was completely opposite. Her mind ranted about every. Single. Thing. To the single dirt speck on the curtains, and to the ugly facial feature of a CIT. She cursed her model-mother in sending her to this dump of a place.

The Spanish beauty, as her classmates in BOCD nick-named her, snapped out of her daze and stared at the neat and at the same time, messy brown hair in front of her. It was obviously a boy's. She wasn't tall enough to examine what he was doing, but it must have been funny, since he kept laughing with his seatmate.

She lifted her head up and was surprised to see a red-headed girl watching her from a distance, a smirk playing on her lips. _Ugh. Shit just got real. _She rolled her brown eyes. Suddenly, the red-headed girl stood up from her seat, stretched, and wove her way back to where Georgina sat.

As she walked, Georgina was able to see that she had one of a fashion sense. Her hair was glossy and straight, a clear rebonded victim. Stacks of heavy-looking bracelets filled her left and right wrists, and an oversized Jersey shirt stretched over denim short-shorts. At least, she wasn't hideous.

"'Sup," red-head casually flipped her long hair over her shoulder. "I'm Macy Marvil. Sixteen. Upper East-Sider. Next girlfriend–material." Her John Lennon – shades stood on top her straight hair, which weirdly made Georgina disgusted. Macy forcefully shook Georgina's hand, making the stack of bracelets jump up and down like overjoyed Minions. The Spanish beauty cocked her head for a second, wondering if Macy was pretty enough to be in her summer clique. After examining her facial features, she decided she was going to let this girl in. What? Maybe Macy was going to lend her a few of those gold bracelets she's wearing… 

**Brandon Block – Wrathmore;**

"Fuck, check out that girl's.."

Brandon rested his head on the white sheets, and kicked up his feet. Pushing the beats on his ears, he quickly chose a The Script song. He stared at the other boys who were setting up their things.

Marlon Caleb, the blond soccer freak with a loud personality, adjusted his collection of soccer pillows, and Christian Abeley talked to his girlfriend with his iPhone 5 while Justin Harrington and Lance Chevalier checked out the girls from the Romania House outside the window.

Brandon loved blocking out vibrations and words and simply the whole world with his music. It made everything.. real. Like, he could finally understand something some people couldn't.

Bored, he rose from his queen-sized bed and went outside, bringing his music with him. He was contemplating on visiting his bratty and spoiled twin sister in her house, Cristantia, when she heard a high-pitched squeak.

"Holy crap! You fucking bitch, where the hell are my luggage?" This was the reason why Brandon wanted to stay in his music world.

Sighing, he decided to help out. "What the heck is happening here." He stated, forcing himself at the screaming bitch. Damn, she was hot. Like, classy hot. Perfect blond ringlets stuck on her D-cups, and a white see-through long-sleeved polo was tucked in a short black skater skirt. 6-inch Jimmy Choos finished the classic assemble.

The All-American girl widen her eyes at him. Licking her lips, she sexily sauntered forward like a tiger. "This stupid lady lost my luggage," she pouted, pushing her pelvic bone on his thing.

Disgusted, he narrowed his eyes. It landed on the poor CIT. Her name tag stated, Stacey Fisher. She was cute, Brandon thought. But not as hot as the girl beside him. Anyway, even though the bitch looked like a sex-hungry goddess, he followed her lead and they walked in the nearest empty cabin. 

**Celine Block – Wrathmore;**

"Gawsh, looks like someone just got laid."

A feminine voice spoke as the Cristantia House door creaked open, where in a blond bombshell with a messy but class assemble tossed her blonde ringlets over her shoulder.

"Can you shut up," she laughed at Macy Marvil, whom Celine met a few minutes ago. Macy flipped her the finger and resumed talking to what looks like her new best friend and the second prettiest girl in the house, Georgina Hotz, the first being her of course.

The blonde slowly walked to her bed, running piano-worthy fingers down her hair. "Emahgawsh, the boy knows how to do it." She boasted, casually twirling a strand of hair on her bed.

A few losers, like Stacey Fisher (the CIT) and Sienna Hayle, stopped to listen in for the story. Suddenly, the girl stared at her with such ferocity, Celine thought she was going to melt.

"Who the hell are you?" She yelled across the room. _Um, attention-seeker much? _"It's Celine Wrathmore." She yelled back, her chin pointing. Pressing her lips together, the blonde coated it with a gloss wand. "Hello, Celine Wrathmore. I'm Ciarda Diamante Hotz. The next biggest bitch around here."

The girls – Macy and Georgina – stopped talking and cocked their head and questioned Celine using their mouths. Celine shrugged back.

Stacey rose. "Ciarda, no cursing allowed." She trembled a bit. "And no catfights." Confidence rushed in Stacey as she noticed Ciarda ignoring her.

Ciarda rolled her eyes but then focused back on her target-slash-victim, Celine Wrathmore, who was a bit clueless.

"Welcome to hell, loser."


End file.
